vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Joachim Valentine
Summary Joachim Valentine was first introduced as a side-quest character in the video-game Shadow Hearts but became a main playable character in the sequel game Shadow Hearts:Covenant. One of the Valentine vampire family, he is the elder brother of Keith and Hildegarde Valentine. Though Joachim is the elder brother his brother Keith was groomed as the family heir, this is likely the result of Joachim's lack of training in the family blood rites, short attention span and general lack of interest in maintaining the Valentine family traditions. After briefly appearing in Shadow Hearts taunting his brother Keith, in Shadow Hearts: Covenant you find Joachim in the French town of Le Havre, protecting a small seaside village in the guise of the Grand Papillion, but isn't quite strong enough to stop Veronica on his own. Joachim is both a homosexual vampire and a trained wrestler who joins the party when he succeeds in defeating the mayor, who has been pestering Granny Lot for her tavern, the Seagull. A while after saving the inn, you meet Joachim's younger sister, Hilda, in her Peach Bat form. His weapons are whatever he can pick up and hit people with, as per his pro-wrestling training under the Great Gama. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A Name: Joachim Valentine Origin: Shadow Hearts: Covenant Gender: Male Age: Over 400+ years old Classification: Vampire Super Hero, Professional-Wrestler Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Master wrestler, Crest Magic, Invisibility (Can still see his outline move), Can transform into a gold bat, His stats increases by putting on his mask, Can drain blood without physical contact Attack Potency: Continent level (Took part in defeating Asmodeus, Astaroth and Susano-O) Speed: FTL (Should be faster than the party members of the first game who fought Yamaraja: Wind who can travel at the speed of light early in the game, and helped defeat Soul Block who has speed of light attack speed) Lifting Strength: Class 100+ (Is physically the strongest party member) Striking Strength: Continent Class Durability: Continent level Stamina: Large Range: Extended melee range; several meters with magic Standard Equipment: Whatever he can find, his Grand Papillon mask and the Great Question mask, the Nautilus Intelligence: Average, not as smart as his brother since he's quite dimwitted and lacks a little common sense (like not morphing without acquiring his mask). He is a highly skilled combatant, a professional wrestler being trained by the Great Gama, who was in real life one of the greatest Greco-Roman wrestlers of the day. Weaknesses: None notable (Vampires in Shadow Hearts universe do not have any of the weaknesses that vampires of legend possess) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Drain Touch:' Using his innate vampiric abilities, Joachim is able to siphon off blood/life from the enemy to heal himself. *'Grand Slam:' The first wrestling move taught by his teacher in the game. Joachim bludgeons the opponent with his weapon and then knocks them out of the arena with a charged finisher. *'Deathtron Hammer:' The second wrestling move taught by his teacher. Joachim temporarily discards his weapon and becomes enveloped in a reddish aura. He then charges into the enemy shoulder first, repeatedly barraging them. *'Artem Buster:' The final and ultimate wrestling move taught by his teacher. Joachim leaps up and lands on a wrestling pole, amidst fanfare and wearing a wrestler's cape. He rips off the cap and performs a 360-degree Splash onto his opponent, cratering the arena and resulting in massive Earth damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Shadow Hearts Category:Immortals Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vampires Category:Transformation Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 6